


L'écervelée à couettes bleues

by Aikya



Series: Les sentiments des dresseurs [Recueil d'OS] [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, OS, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Platonic Romance, Redemptionshipping - Freeform, Rivalry, Rivalry/Love, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, WAFF, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yamabuki City | Saffron City
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikya/pseuds/Aikya
Summary: Le 24 décembre a toujours été un jour particulier pour Silver, un jour qu'il est loin d'apprécier... Mais Christy est bien décidée à changer tout ça !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, et joyeux Noël, oh oh oh !
> 
> Pour l'occasion, voici un OS sur Silver ! Car oui, aujourd'hui, c'est aussi l'anniversaire de notre grincheux préféré. Joyeux anniversaire Silver !

Depuis la fenêtre d'une des chambres d’un hôtel bon marché, Silver contemplait distraitement les hauts immeubles dorés de Safrania. Malgré l'heure tardive, aucune lumière ne semblait prête à s'éteindre. Le commerce régnait bel et bien en maître ici. Même le jour de Noël.

Le rouquin soupira, se détourna du paysage urbain et se débarrassa de sa veste bleu marine, qu'il laissa tomber à même le sol. Il s'apprêtait à ôter également son t-shirt noir quand on tambourina avec impatience à la porte. Il jura silencieusement et décida d'ignorer l'importun. Personne ne pouvait souhaiter sa compagnie après tout, il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'une erreur.

Les coups recommencèrent avec davantage de force, et, fatigué, le jeune homme daigna enfin de bouger en grognant. Il ouvrit la porte, prêt à traiter de tous les noms l'imbécile, mais se figea dès qu'il l'aperçut.

« L’imbécile » en question était une jeune fille de son âge, les mains sur les hanches et une expression déterminée sur le visage. Ses cheveux bleu acier étaient coiffés en deux couettes qui défiaient la gravité en rebiquant jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux, bleus aussi.

« Yo Silver ! »

Après quelques secondes, le garçon reprit ses esprits et lâcha sèchement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine.

« Toujours aussi sympa, à ce que je vois. Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser passer cette soirée tout seul ?

— Je me portais beaucoup mieux sans toi, rétorqua son rival de son ton désagréable habituel. J'ai besoin de personne.

— Menteur. Aller, Silver, ça te dirait pas de faire une trêve ? On arrête de s'engueuler pour un soir, OK ? Toi, tu laisses tomber ton faux air de bad boy, parce que de toute façon ça te va pas, et moi... je promets de pas m'énerver. Enfin pas trop quoi. »

Son rival grogna. Christy était profondément agaçante. Généralement chacune de leur rencontre se finissait en une dispute où elle lui criait dessus le plus fort possible, et où parfois elle était prête à en venir aux mains, quand les combats Pokémon ne suffisaient plus. Pourtant aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment envie… non, besoin qu'elle reste avec lui, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Il soupira et se décala pour la laisser entrer. La jeune fille eut un sourire satisfait et promena son regard sur la pièce. C’était une chambre misérable, la simplicité à l’état pur, qui faisait même passer le Centre Pokémon, pourtant censé être accessible à toutes les bourses, pour un hôtel de luxe. Silver ne gagnait pas autant d’argent qu’il le voulait en tant que dresseur, mais essayait tant bien que mal de devenir une personne plus honnête en cessant de voler. Il eut soudain très honte à l’idée que Christy puisse constater sa situation, mais cette dernière ne sembla pas y prêter la moindre attention, et s’assit tout simplement sur le lit, avant de retirer ses baskets boueuses, puis ses chaussettes.

« Surtout fais comme chez toi... » ironisa le garçon.

La Maître Pokémon ignora la remarque et fouilla dans son sac à dos, blanc lors de son départ de Bourg-Geon, mais qui avait désormais pris une vilaine teinte grisâtre. Elle en sortit un paquet rectangulaire d’une petite dizaine de centimètres de hauteur, emballé dans du papier cadeau à motif de Cadoizo et le tendit au jeune homme.

« C'est pour toi. J'espère que ça ira, tes goûts sont tellement bizarres que j'ai vraiment galéré pour trouver quelque chose ! plaisanta la dresseuse. Joyeux anniversaire Silver.

— Un... Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? »

Le roux saisit le colis comme s’il renfermait la chose la plus précieuse au monde, surpris. Il ne pensa pas même un instant à se moquer de l’emballage ridicule ou à contrer la remarque sur ses « goûts tellement bizarres ». Il était simplement profondément touché et ne cherchait même plus à s’en cacher. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fêté son anniversaire... Depuis le départ de son père, plus de trois ans auparavant. Et encore, même avant, Giovanni n’avait jamais eu plus de quelques minutes à lui consacrer… Soudain, cette fille, qu’il ne connaissait que depuis un an à peine, et qui paraissait le détester habituellement, avait eu ce geste tout simple qui voulait tellement dire pour lui...

Il défit prudemment le ruban puis déchira lentement le papier.

« Des chocolats… ?

— Tu sais, j’y connais rien… J’aime pas le chocolat. Mais la plupart des gens si, alors je me suis dit que du chocolat noir, pas trop sucré, ça pouvait passer... » avoua Christy en haussant les épaules, un sourire confus sur le visage et les joues roses.

Voyant que l’expression de surprise était toujours imprimée sur le visage de son rival, les traits de Christy s’affaissèrent.

« C’est nul et je suis me suis plantée c’est ça ?

— Non, non j’ado… commença le garçon avant de se racler la gorge. Hum, j’ai rien contre le chocolat.

— Ah, je suis contente ! » s’écria l’adolescente en donnant une grande tape masculine dans le dos du garçon.

Elle n’attendait visiblement ni remerciement ni opinion supplémentaire, semblant considérer l’absence de remarque désobligeante comme une victoire.

Silver enfourna l’une des friandises dans sa bouche, et dut admettre qu’elle était délicieuse.

« Tu devrais en goûter un.

— Hein ?

— Ils sont très b… pas si mal. Alors goûtes-en un.

— Mais non, j’aime pas le chocolat. Et puis c’est ton cadeau Silver ! protesta Christy. C’est quoi cet élan soudain de gentillesse, Monsieur Ronchon ?

— R… Rien ! rétorqua sèchement le garçon en rougissant légèrement malgré lui. Je… C’est juste que pour une fois t’as pas été chiante. »

La réaction de sa rivale ne se fit pas attendre : aussitôt elle lui décocha un coup de pied qui l’envoya voler à l’autre bout de la chambre.

« Me parle pas comme ça ! » s’écria-t-elle, vexée.

Le rouquin se redressa en se massant le crâne.

« Mais t’es complètement malade ! Une vraie gamine, beaucoup trop susceptible.

— Qui doit supporter un vrai gamin, beaucoup trop désagréable. » répliqua la dresseuse avec assurance en croisant les bras et en tournant la tête d’un air hautain.

Il grogna et se rassit à côté d’elle. Avant qu’elle ne puisse réagir, il attrapa un chocolat au hasard dans la boîte et le fourra dans la bouche de sa rivale. Celle-ci sursauta et loucha pendant sur l’index que Silver avait laissé appuyé contre ses lèvres, le visage écarlate.

« Allez, mâche. » ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

Son teint aussi était rehaussé d’une pointe de rouge, et il détournait le regard, n’osant pas la regarder dans les yeux. Bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’il faisait, au juste ? Christy obtempéra finalement et mordit dans la douceur, non sans faire la grimace.

« Chilver... » commença-t-elle d’un ton plaintif.

Elle s’interrompit immédiatement alors qu’un liquide dégoulina de sa bouche jusqu’à son menton.

« Rah, mais mange proprement, tu vas en foutre partout ! » protesta son interlocuteur.

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard furieux et semblait sur le point d’à nouveau employer la violence. Elle se retrouva cependant paralysée lors que Silver essuya délicatement de son index la substance.

« B… Bouge pas... grogna-t-il, avant de lécher rapidement son doigt. Je ne savais pas qu’il était à la liqueur. Dés… Enfin, bref, tant pis. »

Christy mâcha encore quelques secondes la friandise, avant de l’avaler avec difficulté. Elle tira la langue et agita ses mains devant elle en protestant immédiatement :

« Baaaah ! Silver, je n’aime pas du tout le chocolat ! Avec un machin bizarre dedans ! Ne refais jamais ça ! Beurk, beurk, beurk ! »

Le garçon contempla sa rivale. Elle venait d’apporter une bulle de joie et de chaleur dans sa soirée froide et morose avec ses mimiques comiques, ses réactions qui lui ressemblaient tellement, et surtout, sa gentillesse sans borne. Il ne put retenir un sourire en la regardant.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle le remarqua aussitôt.

« Oh ! Silver, tu es en train de sourire ! J’suis trop contente ! »

Immédiatement, il reprit son expression maussade habituelle, mais d’une façon peu naturelle.

« Je… C’est juste que tu es ridicule. Ça me faisait rire. »

Bizarrement, Chritsy ne s’énerva pas le moins du monde. Elle s’installa à genoux sur le lit du garçon, les mains posées sur ses cuisses et une expression très sérieuse sur le visage. La même expression qu’elle avait lors des combats Pokémon.

« Silver, écoute-moi bien, commença-t-elle d’un ton très solennel. Tu as le droit d’être heureux. Tu as le droit de sourire. Personne ne doit avoir à se faire passer pour quelqu’un qu’il n’est pas. Je sais qu’au fond de toi tu n’es pas méchant. Alors tu n’as pas à mentir si tu souris. Tu en as le droit. Et je dirai même qu’aujourd’hui, tu en as l’obligation.

— C… Christy… Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

— Faire quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu es venue me voir ? Pourquoi tu es aussi gentille ? »

L’adolescente prit une grande inspiration, et attrapa les épaules de son rival en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Parce que… Parce que personne ne mérite de passer son anniversaire seul. Surtout quand cet anniversaire tombe le jour du Noël. Tu comprends ? Personne ne mérite de rester seul avec sa tristesse ou sa colère un jour pareil. Et moi je…

— Tu me prends en pitié c’est ça ? » rétorqua-t-il d’un ton glacial en se levant brusquement de son lit.

Quelque chose dans son coeur lui faisait soudain affreusement mal. Alors même elle avait pitié de lui. Juste de la pitié. Il avait pensé qu’il y avait autre chose. Qu’elle était venue pour une raison différente, n’importe laquelle… Pour l’embêter, parce qu’elle s’ennuyait, parce qu’elle passait dans le coin, parce qu’elle le considérait comme… comme un am...

« Dégage ! lui cria-t-il soudain, interrompant brusquement ses pensées. J’ai pas besoin de toi, ou de qui que ce soit ! Ta pitié me file la gerbe ! Si tu crois que j’ai besoin qu’une môme comme toi vienne jouer les baby-sitters, tu te fourres le doigt dans l’œil ! Quand je pense que t’oses me faire des remarques sur mon ego, alors que t’es persuadée que tu es le centre du monde et que tout le monde a besoin de toi ! Remballe tes pensées débiles et sors d’ici, maintenant ! »

Pour appuyer ses propos, il donna un violent coup dans le mur le plus proche, qui trembla. Christy ne l’avait encore jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il était effrayant, avec ses yeux acier qui lançaient des éclairs meurtriers. Mais elle ne parut pas un instant intimidée.

« Non ! Silver, tu vas m’écouter ! » cria-t-elle à son tour.

Elle se leva et se planta devant lui, les poings serrés, tremblante de rage.

« Je ne fais pas ça par pitié. Je ne pense pas que le monde a besoin de moi, bien au contraire. Mais je sais ce que c’est, d’être oubliée un jour comme ça. Maman devait travailler très dur, tout le temps. Mon père n’aurait jamais envoyé ne serait-ce qu’une carte. Sans Luth j’aurais été seule, moi aussi. Je voulais que tu puisses avoir quelqu’un comme ça, toi aussi, parce que je pensais que tu le méritais. Je voulais que tu sois heureux parce que… parce que je t... »

Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Deux s’échappèrent et roulèrent sur ses joues.

« De toute façon tu es un crétin, tu ne comprends jamais rien ! Tu as raison, je ferais mieux de partir, je perds mon temps avec toi. Crétin, crétin, crétin ! » hurla-t-elle en lui assénant une gifle, avant de courir vers la porte.

Silver, jusque là paralysé, réagit aussitôt. Il attrapa de la main de la jeune fille et protesta :

« Christy attend !

— Lâche-moi ! Je veux partir !

— Christy, non, s’il te plaît ! Je… Je... »

Silver, dire « s’il te plaît » ? La demoiselle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle cessa immédiatement de se débattre, et écouta avec plus d’attention.

« Christy, je sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les gens… Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. S’il te plaît… S’il te plaît, reste avec moi… J’ai… J’ai besoin de toi... »

Il relâcha sa prise et baissa la tête, piteux. Sa rivale sourit et essuya rapidement ses yeux, avant de se jeter dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

« Oh, Silver ! Ne t’inquiète pas, je serai toujours là ! Même si tu fais toujours ta tête de Gruikui, même si tu me rends folle parfois, et même si je m’énerve sans arrêt à cause de toi… Je te promets que je resterai là.

— Pff… Tu me rends dingue aussi, tu sais… Mais tu es mon idiote préférée, souffla le garçon en lui rendant son étreinte.

— Et toi t’es mon crétin préféré ! répliqua aussitôt l’idiote qui affichait un sourire espiègle tout en lui pinçant (un peu trop fort) la joue.

— Mais aaaïe ! Arrête, sérieux, ça fait mal ! »

Elle sourit davantage, avant de lui asséner une tape dans le dos en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

« Non mais quel fragile tu fais ! »

Elle éclata ensuite de rire. Silver sentit alors quelque chose d’étrange dans sa poitrine. Une douce chaleur, qui faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur… Soudain, il désirait réellement, puis que tout au monde, rester toujours aux côtés de Christy, pour la voir et l’entendre rire, et combler ce vide en lui. C’était un sentiment inhabituel, qu’il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà rencontré.

Peut-être que c’était ça, ce qu’on appelait être amou…

Il secoua la tête, s’attirant un regard curieux de sa rivale. C’était ridicule voyons. Ce genre de chose ne pouvait pas lui arriver, encore moins avec une idiote pareille.

Mais bon. Quand même.

Il l’aimait bien, son écervelée à couettes bleues.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Le prochain chapitre concernera normalement le ConflictingShipping, mais n'hésitez à me dire qui vous voudriez voir !
> 
> Et sachez que vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus, ça me fera super plaisir ! Joyeuses fêtes à tous !


End file.
